An enterprise network includes computing devices in a network or series of networks. Users access stored data within the enterprise network via the computing devices including, for example, client desktop machines, portable digital assistants, mobile telephones, wireless devices, and the like. When a user is connected to the enterprise network from a client desktop machine, the user often has access to personal information management (PIM) data stored in disparate server and desktop systems throughout that network. PIM data typically includes contact data (e.g., names, telephone numbers, and email addresses of contacts), a task list, notes, and other information useful to the user. The user reads and writes PIM data, for example, via client application programs. In one example, a user of the Outlook brand messaging and collaboration client from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Washington on an enterprise desktop can access a local personal store file (e.g., a .PST file) and PIM data stored on an Exchange mail server from Microsoft Corporation and copy data between the two data sources in a single user interface.
When accessing PIM data from a network client (e.g., a web browser), however, the user has limited access to network resources and limited functionality. In particular, the user is limited to opening separate sessions or connections to access data stored in separate data stores. For example, the user may have access to electronic mail, but the user interface will not display PIM data integrated from other data sources with the electronic mail. In general, there is a lack of integration or aggregation among disparate data stores in the enterprise network for network clients.